flounafandomcom-20200214-history
Cheliserae's Web
Temtum summoned several members of Wahda guild and told them that he had sent Blazej and Billy to go search the swamps outside of Bogberg for undead that seemed to have been sprouting up. Tenga, Blazej's familiar, had been left behind and suddenly disappeared, which didn't bode well. Tarthurac got upset by this and grabbed Nyanta and Kinetto to help him look for Blazej. Helena, as usual, decided to tag along. They reached Bogberg at the same time as several of the NewTown defenders who have been hired to find people who have gone missing in the swamp. The NewTown defenders approached Wahda guild to try to compare notes as they had done some investigating, but just then Billy came running into the group shouting nonsense about Blazej and zombies in a cave. Tarthurac hopped on Kalwain and had Billy lead them to a clearing in the bog where a battle took place. The Newtown Defender Tabaxi, Adjjet began sticking to Nyanta like glue and asking him questions while Wahda guild explored the cave. Inside they found a set of robes from the Academy of Western Arcana, but they weren't sure what to make of this. Wahda guild decided to start climbing trees and shouting at each other while Dolan and Whirl went off and found tracks left behind by Vlaho. These tracks led to a cave inside a clearing deeper in the bog. Helena insisted that Wahda guild enter and the NewTown defenders stay outside. Dolan agreed to this and Nordin stayed out with the NewTown defenders while Adjjet went inside with Wahda. They enter the cave and reached a large chamber full of zombies. Wahda made quick work of the zombies, but a giant spider-like creature dropped from the ceiling with a civilian in its mouth. Adjjet mistwalked up and snatched the girl from its jaws and dragged her to safety, but not before he sustained heavy injury. Wahda guild mobbed the Cheliserae and narrowly manage to kill it, with Kinetto getting the killing blow on it as it tried to retreat into the walls. Around this time Nordin wandered into the cave, and the NewTown defenders followed him to make sure he didn't get lost. Helena yelled at them for entering without being told to but Dolan said they didn’t want Nordin to go in alone and he didn’t really care about her orders to stay outside anyway. The group found Blazej inside a web in the wall and freed him along with several other missing people. One of the missing people that didn’t make it was reanimated by Blazej. Helena said Wahda guild should get the money for saving the civilians, but Dolan correctly pointse out that Adjjet was the only one concerned with saving the woman from the Cheliserae’s mouth. Wahda had already written her off as dead and only wanted to slay the beast. The NewTown Defenders were just as much part of the mission as Wahda. They only didn’t help with the fight because Helena wanted them to watch the entrance. Kinetto went to work healing the captives but she and Tarthurac ran out of their healing pool and there was still one more person poisoned. However, Tarthurac still has one second level spell slot open and he used lesser restoration to save the poisoned civilian. The group returned and got their relative rewards. That night Kinetto, Nyanta, Helena and Adjjet all played music together at the burning ail tavern, where Whirl drank both Kinetto and Helena under the table even after Helena cheated.